Adventures in MuggleLand
by kaeje
Summary: Each chapter is a one-shot piece featuring either DracoHermione, DracoHermioneBlaise, or BlaiseHermione. Each piece will be the boys experiencing some new, random Muggle object.
1. Wet Blanket

**Adventures in MuggleLand**

**Wet Blanket**

Hermione groaned as she pulled a battered hair brush through her tangled locks. Finally winning the battle she had waged against her hair, she looked at the mirror in distain.

"Better dry that hair!" chirped the mirror merrily at her, "or else someone's going to be catching a cold."

She grimaced at the thought. If only she could wave her wand and mutter a spell for her hair to stay lovely and straight like it was right then. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't that simple. Hermione had to do it the Muggle way. Sighing, she summoned the unwanted object from across the room.

Every muscle in Draco's body ached as he stepped into the flat he shared with Hermione. Quidditch training had run long and that infernal Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, had been coaching. It seemed to please him to make the team work extra hard.

He was oblivious to everything as he walked through the apartment, intent on making it to the bathroom for a nice, warm, relaxing shower. The very last thing he expected was to walk in and nearly have a heart attack on the spot.

There stood Hermione in front of the mirror with some strange contraption pointed at her head. Draco had heard of those things! Firearms were they? Realization dawned on him – Muggles used those things to _kill themselves_.

"HERMIONE, NO!" Draco cried as he saw her finger move to the switch on the side of the machine. Draco moved across the room in a blur and wrenched the thing out of her hand.

He looked over at her, panting from his efforts, to see an enraged Hermione. "Draco Malfoy!" she screeched. "What in the world are you doing? Give that back!" she commanded, reaching to grab the contraption.

Draco's eyes widened in horror and he pulled it from her grasp. "Hermione?" he asked, stunned. "You want to kill yourself?"

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. Exasperated, she stood on her toes and reached up to take the thing from his hand.

"Draco, do you not know what this is?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Of course I know what it is," he replied indignantly. "It's one of those Muggle firearms! I can't believe you, Hermione!" Draco cried.

He was completely baffled then when Hermione threw back her head and began to laugh. "Oh, Draco," she gasped out between giggles. "Here, let me show you."

Hermione took the Muggle object and pointed it at Draco. Immediately he started and began to tremble in fear.

"For Merlin's sake," Hermione muttered under her breath as she reached for the switch.

Draco closed his eyes and tensed up as he waited for the shot to come. Suddenly there was a roaring of noise and warm air began to blow in his ear. Cautiously he opened one eye and glanced over Hermione. He could see her just in front of him, trying to contain her laughter.

Next thing he knew, the sound and heat were gone as she switched off the machine. Relaxing slightly he gave her a dirty look as she tried to reign in her laughter.

"Honestly, Draco," she said with a smile. "It's called a hairdryer. Muggles use it to _dry_ their _hair._"

His mouth agape and looking a bit like a disgruntled goldfish, Draco could just stare as Hermione turned back towards the mirror, pointed the hairdryer at her head and resumed exactly where she had left off.

_-End-_


	2. Vibrations

**Adventures in MuggleLand**

**Vibrations**

"Gods, I don't know how you did it," Ginny Weasley remarked.

Hermione just smiled smugly at her friend. "I can be very persuasive if I want to be," she said with a smirk.

The two girls ascended the stairs leading up to Hermione's parents' new home. Hermione paused at the door, shifting the heavy box she held to balance on her hip for support. Fumbling with the knob, she pushed the door open and followed Ginny inside. Entering the front hall, the girls promptly dropped their boxes on the floor with a dull thud.

"But honestly, 'Mione," Ginny was saying. "I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini would help your parents move house – the Muggle way!"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Really, Ginny, you're so naïve," she said giggling. "Give men an ultimatum and they'll do practically anything for you," she commented with a wink and made her way to the kitchen.

Ginny's eyes widened at Hermione's blatant hint. "You didn't!" she cried, scandalized.

"I most certainly did," Hermione replied. "How else would they agree to this? Not out of their free will!"

Ginny shook her head as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade.

"So what task did you assign them?" Ginny asked as she poured Hermione and herself a drink.

"They're hooking up the washer and dryer," Hermione said gesturing towards the closed door leading off from the kitchen. "It's simple enough, really; carrying and plugging them in."

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned as she walked towards the door. "Haven't they been working on that 'simple' task since before we left to get the last load of boxes?"

Hermione looked up puzzled. "Yes… They have," she replied thoughtfully.

Drink in hand, Ginny went over and pulled the door open. From across the kitchen, all Hermione could see was Ginny beginning to choke on her lemonade as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Walking over to the room, Hermione proceeded to spit out her own mouthful of lemonade. She looked upon the scene in front of her in absolute shock, trying to block out Ginny's giggles behind her.

There in the room was Blaise and Draco both with their heads thrown back, eyes closed, suppressing moans.

Overcoming her initial shock Hermione yelled out over the noise of the machine. "For Merlin's sake you two, get off of the washing machine!"

**-End-**


End file.
